Erol's Pain
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: A girl falls into The Barron's palace. She has many secrets and years of pain which she shares with a certain Commander. Will Erol break his vow and allow romance to bloom or will the years of his pain come back in one girl? Erol/OC
1. Fall In

**Hey guys. New story. I don't own ANY of the Jak characters except Lucy :3 **

Barron Praxis and his second in command, Erol, were having a meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads. The vicious leader's head was shown on a holographic communicator in the middle of the throne room floor. Erol growled inaudibly at the Metal Head behind the Barron, obviously not liking what is being mentioned in the discussion.

"Deliver the eco as promised or the deal is off and your precious city will pay the price" and with that, the Metal Head leader ended the transmission and left the two at the palace in silence.

"He's toying with us! Let me and my troops lead an assault on the nest while there's still time. I can take him!" Erol broke the deafening silence.

"Patience, Commander. I have seen what comes of such foolish plans" the Barron raised his hand to his missing eye. "No, we will let them feed from our hands and then…" he turns from the glass window. "Move forward with the plan! I want that tomb found-"

Just then, a white light laminated the throne room, leaving no room for shadows to lurk. It twinkled and sparkled so bright, Barron and Erol had to quickly avert their eyes and look away. There was a loud thunder sound before something fell out of the white orb. A girl. She fell to the ground hard. Her back met the red floor with a loud thud. Gasping, she tried to fill her lungs back up after the air was knocked out of them. She winced as her back sent pulses of pain all over her body, aching everywhere. Attempting to stand, her legs gave out and she was now on her knees.

She was about 5ft 2" which was pretty short. Her hair was as white as the orb that was still casting its light. Bright red eyes allowed tears to cascade down her pale face from the pain she was in. She was dressing in bandages and nothing else but a necklace that graced her neck with its beauty. Her fingernails changed colour continuously as will as her toenails.

The light disappeared leaving a shocked Barron and Erol to slowly open their eyes. They couldn't believe what they saw on the ground in front of them. Erol approached the girl and hoisted her up roughly, causing her to grimace and gasp. The Barron frowned at her and eyed her cautiously. 'How did she get in here?' he thought.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She was in too much pain to reply. Erol shook her and growled at her "Have you no tongue? Speak to the Barron, girl!"

She whispered something they weren't able to hear. "Speak up!" Erol yelled.

"Lucy…" she spoke a little louder.

"How did you get in here?" the Barron asked patiently, seeing her obvious pain.

"Light… Window… Key" was all she could manage.

Barron Praxis sighed. "Erol, I give you duty to look after her. She may be of use to us" he looked at the commander. "Don't let any harm come to her.

"As you wish" he bowed.

…

Erol pushed her through the corridors and halls of the palace. He may have a duty to let no harm come to her but it didn't mean she had his respect. Once they got to his room, he shoved her in and closed the door behind him. She stared at him as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a double quilt and pillow. Erol threw them at her and then proceeded to his desk and sat down.

"Pick a place for you to sleep and then come over here" he said sternly.

Lucy looked at the quilt and stared at it for a few seconds and then an idea popped into her head. She laid out the quilt so it was flat and then folded it in half. Moving it next to Erol's bed, she put the pillow in between the folded quilt. She walked over to Erol's desk and tapped his shoulder.

"Right, you can make a delivery for me. Think you can handle that?" he asked and she straight away nodded. "Enthusiastic, aren't we? Take this package to the Krimson Guards. Just turn two lefts and a right and then you are there. Got it, girl?" he explained and she nodded again.

Lucy set off, remembering where she was supposed to go. Taking the last corner, she ran into one of the guards who stared at her, confused. Lucy shifted her eyes, thinking of how to approach the situation and she held out the package at arms length to the guard. The guard took it and nodded as a sign of thanks and then watched her run back.

She got back to the door of Erol's room and stopped right in front of it. Taking a deep breathe, she opened it slowly. Lucy saw Erol asleep at his desk. 'He must have been worked overtime' she thought. Smiling, she walked over to him. She tapped his shoulder but got no reaction. Shaking him didn't work either. So she did the only thing she could think of. She put an arm under his knees and one supporting his back and lifted him up in the bridal lift and carried him over to his bed. After making sure he was not going to fall off the bed, she tucked him in and then went to her own made up bed.

Little did she know, Erol awoke and stared at her sleeping form in shock. 'Why?' he thought before going back to sleep.

During the night, Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep. She panted as beads of sweat cascaded down her pale face. Her hands balled into fists so tight, her nails drew blood from her palms. Erol silently watched her, not being able to sleep. He grew curious as to what she was dreaming about. Lucy gasped as she clutched her side as if it was kicked.

::Lucy's dream. Lucy POV::

_The lengthy flames snapped and crackled like angry creatures howling in the night. Fiery tongues licked the unsuspecting trees vigorously, engulfing them in their congregation. There was a metallic taste of blood, as if a strip of iron had been shoved down my throat. The dirt hid itself in my chipped, blood-crusted nails as my hands raked the earth. The unforgiving wind elatedly wrapped itself around my knees. It then ran for cover as the mighty roar of thunder cried out in anguish, like a lion who caught it's prey. Sand attacks my legs, clawing at my flesh in an attempt to climb up my aching body. _

_I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. My eyes strain to keep open as I stare at the dancing orange light, taunting me, daring me to move. I daren't move. I can't. My body cannot find strength to run, like I am chained to this exact spot. Wrenching painfully, my heart beats at a dramatic pace that I almost swore it was going to jump out of my chest. The throbbing pain in my brain became more rapid and I clutched my head, thinking it would in some way help. _

_Agonising screams reached my ears, tormenting my already scarred mind. I knew those screams. Their cries became the only thing I could hear. No longer could I hear the angry fire or that ghastly wind. Only my parents were heard. And I couldn't help them. I was helpless and no amount of reassurance could convince me they were going to make it. Tears form in the corners of my eyes. The mixture of tears and blood sting my crimson-red orbs. _

_The screams stop. Silence clouds my mind. I wept. I sobbed uncontrollably. All that I held dear had gone in a blink of an eye. Nothing was left for me. My family perished on my account and my punishment is to live in this world alone. No one to hold my hand or even tell me everything will be okay. _

"_Mother… Father… Forgive me…" _

_Darkness consumed my tired form, the will to go on has vacated my being and I now hope death to reach for me and take me back home. The black void came like an angel sent from the world above and I allowed it to take over. My tears have now became dry streaks on my cheeks. Eyes growing heavy, I close them. For the first time, I sleep. I finally can see for myself what it is like to dream of a better world. Away from my curse._

::End of dream. General POV::

Lucy's cries grew louder and louder. Her sobbed causing her chest to heave and her body to shake, from both fear and crying. She rolled onto her side facing Erol's bed and cried harder. Erol thought it was impossible for someone to cry so much. He panicked and didn't know what to do.

He climbed out of his bed and paced the room, thinking of a solution for his predicament. Erol growled and glared at Lucy. 'Stop making that awful noise' he thought.

Suddenly, Barron Praxis burst through Erol's door and looked from Erol to Lucy several times before finally asking "What have you done?" he asked, almost yelling.

"Nothing. She was having a dream and suddenly started crying. It was just sniffling but then it escalated. What are we to do?" he said in a frightened tone, panic taking it's toll on him.

"Wake her! Now! She needs to wake!" Barron ran over to the sobbing form and shook her lightly. "Lucy, Lucy wake up!"

"Let me try" Erol asked and the Barron stepped away from Erol to take over. Erol grabbed Lucy's shoulders and got her into a sitting position. "Lucy, you have to wake up. Lucy"

Lucy's cries lessoned but only slightly. She instinctively reached up to grab Erol's face between her hands. Erol winced as her nails dug into his cheeks, drawing a small amount of blood. He shook her a little more but to no avail. Barron paced the room as Erol did before and an idea popped into his head. The Barron ran out of the room only to return with a glass of water. He chucked it over Lucy's head.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she gasped, wrapping her arms around Erol as if trying to hide herself. She sniffled a little before silence filled the room apart from Lucy's panting. Erol's eyes were as wide as saucers as Lucy hugged him, not wanting to let go. 'She… She isn't like the others' he thought.

**To be continued… **

**What do you think? Hope you like!**


	2. Blushes

**Here is the next chapter, guys ^-^ this is a cute chapter. Well, it's supposed to be xD Hope you like it. And no I don't own Erol or any Jack character apart from Lucy.**

Erol looked back at the Barron, unsure of what to do. The last time he was in a situation like this, it ended badly for him. He could feel Lucy's grip on him tighten. The Barron stared back at Erol, nodded and then left the room in haste. Erol's thoughts drifted back to Lucy. Her face was streaked with dried tears that left white trails down her cheeks; her hair clung to her face, eyes squeezed shut so tight, it was as if she thought her eyes were going to escape if she dared open them. Erol felt a need to return her embrace, tell her it was okay and that it was all a dream. But his courage fled him just as fast as the citizens of Haven City flee from danger. He scorned himself for being so weak.

He felt her arms unwrap themselves from around his neck. Lucy sat up and wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown. Tears still stung in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. But she kept her composure and fought back the tears. She looked at Erol and stared for what seemed like forever and he stared back. His eyes searched hers for answers and they portrayed emotions such as frustration and concern. Just as fast as it came, another unidentified emotion blazed in his eyes before going back to their original cold, hard shells. Lucy inwardly winced, thinking she may have irritated the Commander.

"May I remind you, Lucy that I have an early shift today and I do not need you interrupting my sleep" Erol said sternly. Lucy sighed.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me" she looked at her hands, playing with the sleeve of her gown.

"You'd better control yourself in the future. I do not need you screaming at all ours of the day and night. Now, I am going to get ready for the day" he paused for a second. "I have seen to it that you have some new clothes to _blend_ in. I hope they fit" he said with a cold tone. With that, he walked out of the room and Lucy was left all by herself.

'Where are my new clothes?' she asked herself. As if Erol had heard her, he came back into the room and handed her some folded material. He then gracefully left the room, pride in each step he took. Lucy unfolded the clothes and gasped. The top was black all over with red writing in precursor that read "TIC" which she guessed meant "temporary captain". The trousers were too black with a red stripe down the inside of the trouser leg. There were black, chunky boots that went up half the leg, also with a red stripe. Black gloves were also provided. Lucy loved her new outfit. So much so that she started to put it on right away, practically leaving skid marks on the floor.

"You'd better be dressed, Lucy!" Erol called from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Lucy replied.

Erol walked back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. 'Suited her better than I thought' he said to himself. The clothes hugged her body and showed off her womanly figure. Lucy just smiled meekly, bringing Erol back to reality. Erol shook away his thoughts and glared.

"I don't see what you are finding so funny but you had better pull yourself together" he smirked before continuing. "We are going to see the Barron"

"Yay?" Lucy whispered.

Erol lead the way through the maze of a palace. Guards stopped to salute their Commander and gave nods to Lucy who waved excitedly. No one knew why she was so happy and yet it seemed to brighten the moods of the guards. 'Just like the Futurama episode with the chocolate factory' Lucy though, chuckling as she walked. Erol looked back to Lucy and frowned. 'For someone who had just woken up screaming, she certainly is happy' he thought. They finally reached the throne room where Barron Praxis was staring out of the huge glass window.

"Barron" Erol greeted as he stood next to his leader.

"Ah, Erol. I see you have given my new Third in Command their uniform?" Barron asked. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and wonderment.

"Yes, it seems to suit her well" Erol looked over to Lucy who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Humph. Lucy, step forwards" the Barron commanded as he turned to face her.

Lucy slowly made her way to the Barron. She stopped a few feet away from him. Lucy trembled not from fear but the excitement that flowed through her. 'Third in Command' she repeated to herself.

"Lucy, you are to take orders from only me and Erol. Anyone else, you have full command over. I am counting on you to lift morale" Barron placed a hand on her shoulder and Lucy suddenly though back to her father. He would always put his hand on her shoulder and say "Make me proud".

"I'll do my best, sir" she saluted and then stood next to Erol who smirked at her sudden seriousness.

"Good. Now, I want you two to patrol the stadium area. There have been reports of unusual activity and I want you two to keep an eye on things" Barron paused before looking at Erol. "And when I say the stadium area, I mean patrol the whole area, not just the garage"

Erol bowed and Lucy followed suit and then they both walked out to head over to there destination. When they got outside the palace, a zoomer was parked next to the door. Lucy noticed it was a single one and panicked. Erol saw her troubled face.

"What is wrong with you now?" he growled.

"It's a single one" she pointed out.

"Yes, it is. Glad to see you have your sight" he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, how are we going to fit on?" she asked.

"You sit at the back, and I sit at the front. Good enough?"

"Has to be" she grumbled to herself.

Erol got on first and then Lucy hesitantly climbed on. Once they were both comfortable, Lucy wrapped her arms around Erol's waist. Erol stared at her, confused at her actions. Lucy just smiled and told him it was so she didn't fall off. Erol blushed and hid it behind his mask that he pulled over his face. He started the engine and with a loud roar, they both sped off to the stadium.

**Here you go :) Don't hurt me **


	3. Broken Hearts, New Promises

**Yes, another chapter. Hope you like :3 **

As Erol and Lucy made their way to the stadium, Lucy took a moment to take a look at her surroundings. The city's pollution tugged at the citizen's nostrils as they slowly trudged through the over crowded streets. People would stare at her, their eyes showing fear at the unfamiliar face. It was such a small city that everyone knew about all of the people that lived their. Seeing something new made the population nervous. None of the people liked change and they saw it as a frightful thing. Lucy noticed the fear in their eyes which made her frown. Back home, she was seen as a saint, an angel from the heavens. But here, she was an outcast, a misfit that didn't belong in the city's eyes. Erol's hair flapping in the wind broke her from her thoughts, the smell of peppermint hugged her nose and making her sneeze. Erol turned his head to look at Lucy who had her eyes crossed, confused at what happened to her. He chuckled and concentrated on the path in front of him.

Finally, they had reached their destination and both Erol and Lucy hopped off of the zoomer. Erol turned to face Lucy and stared for a few seconds, taking in her wind swept hair and flushed face. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute with her face so flustered. 'She can handle speed' he thought, impressed. Lucy looked at the ground, Erol's intense stare causing her stomach to fly around inside her. Erol then broke the stare and looked towards the garage. His eyes lit up as he realised _she_ would be there. Facing back to Lucy, he gave her some instructions.

"Go to the track of the stadium and check around in there. I'm not expecting anything to happen but just to be on the safe side" he ordered.

"Yes, sir. But, what do I do after that?"

"Amuse yourself. Just stay out of anyone's way" he said while turning and heading for the garage.

Lucy looked towards where he was walking and sighed. Deciding not to get on the wrong side of the Commander, Lucy cautiously walked to the race track. Her eyes shifted nervously as though looking for an enemy to jump out and attack her at any moment. Upon entering the building, what she saw amazed her. The sight displayed a race track, bigger than any she had ever seen in her years of living; vehicles all lined up in two rows, perfect curves structured the track. Lucy's heart pounded as she thought of home. She would race but not in vehicles. Racing was done on foot. Lucy was the fastest in her world, no one ever managed to beat her, no matter the circumstances. She shifted on one foot and then the other, her body twitching in anticipation, wanting to move as fast as her legs would go.

Lucy walked up to the starting line where a communicator was hovering, awaiting to be switched on. She took it and pressed it on.

"Would you like to try for the track record?" it asked.

"Yes" came Lucy's reply.

Then suddenly, a score board lowered and counted down. The beeping sounds mirrored Lucy's breathing. At the final sound, Lucy was off. Her legs moved one after the other; wind gathered in her hair which caused it to trail behind her, her heart raced as fast as her actually form. She came up to a deadly turn but it was no match for her as she turned quickly, avoiding certain death that was likely to happen if she fell. Rounding another corner, she saw the finish line and while keeping her pace, she looked to see that she only had one more lap left. She smiled at the feeling of being free. At this speed, she might as well have been flying, her steps as light as the clouds in the sky. She finally reached the finish line, her hands resting on her thighs as she leant forwards, trying to catch her breath. The fumes coming from the stadium attacked her tongue as she panted heavily, coming down from her high which was caused by the speed she was previously running at.

A shadowy figure with short, stubby fingers, a double chin with looked like they had been over stretched, a white eye and short ears floated above Lucy's tired form. He raised a brow before smirking at his new discovery. 'A new trophy for me, eh' he thought, chuckling quietly as he watched her drag her feet to the garage. He then flew off back to his saloon and hatched a plan in his evil mind, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Before Lucy reached the garage, a device rung in one of her pockets. She looked at it and realised it was a communicator but smaller. Pressing the "accept" button, the Barron's face appeared.

"Ah, Lucy. I need you to do me a favour"

"Sure, I'll do anything I can do to help" she smiled. The Barron smiled back.

"Find Erol and you two will go to Haven Forest to get rid of some Metal Head scouts for me" the Barron explained.

"Okay, I was just heading to him now. See you later"

After shutting off the device and shoving it neatly in her pocket, Lucy went to the garage. She hummed a happy tune to herself. 'I'm going to tell Erol that I beat his score on the race track by running' and she smirked evilly, taking a liking to hurting his ego. However, when she reached the garage, she was confronted by a sight that tore her heart to tiny pieces. Erol had his lips attached to who she assumed was the mechanic, who had willingly accepted the sudden action. Erol had noticed her presence and the mechanic blushed and looked between the two. Lucy saw his eyes flash in anger as she interrupted a "special moment" between him and the mechanic. She felt the hate and frustration radiate off of Erol's form, causing her to flinch and take a large step back.

"What do you want?" he almost yelled, glaring at Lucy.

"I… I…" Tears threatened to spill. "I just came to…" she tried hard to fight back tears but they were too close to spilling. "Barron wanted us to…" she paused again. "Find some Metal Heads in the forest"

She couldn't help it. The tears jumped out of her eyes and ran down her face. The mechanic's eyes widened. Erol just stood there, an emotionless face was portrayed but inside, he was mentally slapping himself. Not wanting to stand there any longer, Lucy ran out of the garage, Erol shocked completely at her speed. He and the mechanic stepped out of the garage and watched her flee the stadium area in quick haste as if the Metal Head leader were chasing her himself.

"I better go after her. She will get lost" Erol said, staring at the spot where Lucy vanished.

"I'll go with you. She seemed really upset"

"Keira, you don't have to. The forest is dangerous now. More than ever"

"But I have to make sure she's okay. She needs a girl right now" Keira pressed, obviously too stubborn to back down.

"Fine. But if anything has happened to her, I'll be in serious trouble. We need to go now" he commanded. Keira just nodded and they both took a zoomer each and raced after Lucy.

…

Lucy ran all the way to the port, tears drying on her face which made her uncomfortable. She hid in a corner, the sun beating down on her face until the man from the stadium floated in front of her. Lucy stared, fright coursed through her brain, thinking desperately of a way to escape. The man laughed at her panicked face, floated closer to her and forced his lips on to her. His lips tasted of rotting bark and sewage, making Lucy gag. She tried in vain to break free but he held her down. Her mind forced the memory of the demonic flames upon her, licking the buildings she once called home. Now, she wished she had died then. Spare her of this pain she was now in.

"You are my new trophy" he took a deep breath and then continued. "You'll do everything I tell you to, eh"

Lucy cringed at both the choice of words and the man who spoke them. His voice sounded like a screeching Metal Head that was dying at the hands of the Precursors. Lucy begged someone to save her. Especially one person. 'Erol… Please' she begged. Hot, new tears flowed, blurring her vision.

Erol rounded a corner and immediately grew infuriated at the scene. Lucy being touched by filthy hands, his Lucy. 'Wait. Mine?' he asked himself. He suddenly came back to reality, retrieving his gun from it's holster and aimed at the gang lord who kept his lips firmly to a crying Lucy.

"Take your dirty hand off of her, you filth" he shouted, authority present in his voice.

"Erol, my boy. What brings you here, eh?" the man asked.

"To retrieve my friend. Now hand her over or I will arrest you, Krew"

"On what charge?" Krew asked, daring Erol to come up with an excuse.

"Attempted rape" Erol said simply.

"Nonsense. She wants me just as much. Don't you" he glared at the trembling form who bit her lip a little to hard a little while ago. Dried up blood made it's presence known in Lucy's mouth.

"Erol, please" she begged.

Erol growled and charged up his gun. Krew just smirked and turned to Lucy. He threw her against the wall and flew off once again. Lucy struggled to breathe as the air left her body. She couldn't move. Pain shot through her body, a hard throbbing in her lower back sent pulses up her spine and into her neck. She felt the world fade before her as darkness threatened to consume her. Erol ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. Lucy stared at him with loving eyes before falling to sleep. Erol just watched her and thought of ways to extract revenge. 'I'll protect you' he thought. And Keira watched, a smile crept over her face and she knew instantly that these two will be together as planned, for Onin has foreseen it.

**What do you think? Let me know ^-^**


End file.
